


First Confrontation with Dad

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Because really we don't know enough members of Beacon Hills to use them, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't know his father knew about his upcoming date.  Now he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Confrontation with Dad

“So when were you planning on telling me?” Dad asked as Stiles ate dinner. He was confused. There were so many things he didn’t tell his father that he didn’t have any clue what his father was talking about.

“Huh?” Stiles asked around a mouthful of chicken. His father raised his eyebrows and put down his fork.

“About Derek.” That was even less helpful. Stiles blinked at his father a few times and he sighed. “About your *date* with Derek.”

Oh.

“Um,” Stiles finished chewing and swallowed. “I wasn’t?” Better to go with honest when, judging by the way his father was pinching the bridge of his nose, he already had a headache.

“You weren’t?” They stared at each other for a few moments, and Stiles finally shook his head. “You’re planning on going on, what I assume, is a public date, with a man you put in jail for murder on false charges, and you weren’t planning on telling me? Your father. About the date with an older man. Why not?”

Well, that was hard to explain. Stiles tried for nonchalant and shrugged. “I didn’t figure it was a big deal. It’s not like we’re going fast or anything.” It would really not be his fathers business if they were.

“Stiles, am I the parent in this relationship?” his father asked, pushing his half finished meal away from himself.

“Yeah,” Stiles said instantly with a small laugh. “Of course you are.”

“Then why do I feel like you’re trying to protect me?” he asked, and the heavy feeling of guilt settled in Stiles’ stomach.

He did protect his father, of course he did. Stiles did so many things to keep his father safe, and keep him out of things, he hadn’t really thought of this date as being one of those things though. Licking his lips, he shrugged.

“I’m not. I mean, I just figured this date was like, a fluke, you know? I don’t even know how seriously to take him.” Especially when Stiles kept getting mixed signals from Derek. Hot and heavy one moment, then rushed out to try to figure things with Erica and Boyd, then ignored for like, two weeks or something before Derek returned and told him they were going out on the date he’d promised Stiles. What was he supposed to think?

“He seems seriously like he’s going to date someone underage,” his dad said, and Stiles sighed.

“Yeah, how do you even know about this date anyway?” Stiles asked. He didn’t think the town was talking about that, but he had been getting more glares again lately. Putting Derek in jail had been the worst move of Stiles’ life, so far.

“Derek did the right thing. He came to me and told me he intended on dating you. I’d say that means he’s serious. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have bothered to let me know.”

“Wait,” Stiles sputtered. “He *told* you?” Why would Derek do that?

“Yes. He came to the department today.”

There was silence then, for a while, as Stiles stared at his father in confusion. “Oh,” he finally said, returning to his food. So, Derek wasn’t going to skulk in shadows and take him to the woods for midnight picnics then. That made him feel a little bit better.

“Yes “oh”! Stiles, this is a big deal. He *knows* that he could get in trouble with me for dating you. He took the risk to tell me about this before it became a potential problem. Why don’t you see the issue here?”

Because Derek was a werewolf, and anything else legal kind of fell short in Stiles’ mind? He shook his head. “I guess I didn’t think it was a big deal. People date older guys and girls all the time without telling their parents.”

“That doesn’t make them role models. Stiles, you’re my son, and you’re important to me. Don’t do dangerous things without at least telling me you’re going to do them.”

Well now that would be difficult, wouldn’t it? With a sigh, he nodded his head. Best to comfort the old man. “Okay, sorry. If I go to do anything else dangerous, I’ll tell you first. Since when did you think Derek was dangerous? I thought you liked him?”

“He’s an older man. You’re my only son. If you were dating a girl or boy your own age, I would tell *you* to be careful and do the right thing by them. He’s the adult, he is therefore more dangerous than you are.”

What with the jaws and sharp teeth and bite that could kill, yes, Derek was more dangerous than Stiles. He supposed that the speeds Derek’s car could do versus the speeds his jeep could do also made him more dangerous. Whatever, Derek wouldn’t kill him. He seemed to genuinely want to grind against him and make out, therefore, no killings. Most likely.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles said with a nod. “I’ll be careful. I’ll take mace with me if you want me to.”

“You do that. And be back by ten.”

“What? Ten? On a Friday night? You’re joking, right? Midnight, midnight is curfew on Friday’s!” Stiles complained instantly.

“It’s a date, I want you home earlier.” His father looked up and held Stiles’ gaze.

“Not ten. Eleven at the earliest Dad. Come on,” he practically begged.

They stared at each other for a little while longer, then Dad sighed. “Fine. Eleven. Not a minute later or I’m sending patrol cars out.”

“Okay, okay,” Stiles said, raising his hands in defeat. Whatever, eleven. If they wanted to do anything past that, Stiles knew how to climb out his window. And Derek knew how to climb in.

*

“What did you do to him?” Mrs. Sherman asked harshly, grabbing Stiles’ arm in the gas station.

Blinking at her in confusion, Stiles shook his head. “Do to who?” he asked.

“That dear sweet boy. What did you do to Derek?”

“Derek? I didn’t do anything to Derek,” Stiles said. Not recently.

“Did you use some kind of spell? A love spell maybe? Yes, kids your age dabble in that sort of thing, right? Poor Derek, to be fooled by someone like you!” she lamented, fingers digging into Stiles’ arm.

“Hey, that hurts,” he said, trying to get away from her.

“You take it back!” she snapped then, eyes turning back towards him, narrowing dangerously. “You leave him alone. Haven’t you hurt him enough?”

“Lady, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Stiles said, twisting his arm a bit, but damn her grip was firm.

“He’s going out with you, isn’t he? I heard about it. Reliable source. You’ve done something to wrap him around your finger, just like you wrap everyone else around it. Well, we won’t let you get away with it. Derek is a good boy, kind to everyone, nice and helpful, and you’re just manipulative and mean!”

“Derek asked *me* out!” Stiles said, finally taking a step back from the raving woman and getting his arm free. He could swear he was feeling bruises forming under his skin. What was with her?

“Lies! Or some kind of trick. You made him ask you out. Oh my poor Derek!” She shook her head and pointed a finger at him. “You watch yourself young man. I don’t care if your father is the Sheriff of this town, you hurt Derek, and I promise you legal actions will be taken. I promise.”

“Okay, okay,” Stiles had to get out of there, she was beginning to seriously freak him out. Rushing to the counter, he put his cash down and said, “Pump three, keep the change.” Then he turned and dashed out, getting into his jeep and driving away.

Freaky shit. He wondered what was going on now. Maybe there was something in the water?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it isn't enough, but hey, next part is the date! Yay date?


End file.
